


All I want...

by P_lutonium



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Feels, Home Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_lutonium/pseuds/P_lutonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's upset that she wont be spending Christmas with her family, Skye finds a way to make it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want...

**Note:** Okay, I wasnt going to write another Skimmons, but I'm begining to ship it... Fitzsimmons are still my OTP though!

 **Warnings:** F/F

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Agents of Shield or anything associated with it, nor do I own the song.

 

 

 

.::.

_'I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own,_

_More then you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah'_

 

Skye watched Jemma across the room, the scientist was leant against the holo table, flicking aimlessly through her old projects. Something was bothering her, Skye could tell by the way her hand trembled ever so slightly as it moved to swipe another file away. 

Slowly she approached the beautiful scientist, snaking an arm around her waist and resting it on a defined hip. "What's the matter?" She spun Jemma so that her hands met in the small of her back and the smaller woman had to look up at her. 

A lot had changed since the 084, the mind reading had worn off eventually, and they discovered that the actual cause of the telepathy only worked once, so Fitz had split it and they each wore half around their necks. They weren't officially a couple, and the only one how knew about their relationship was Fitz. 

"Nothing" Jemma replied a little too quickly, she was blushing a light pink and she moved to swipe a hair away from her face, another quirk that Skye had picked up on. 

Raising an eyebrow Skye tightened her grip, "Jemma, what's got you upset?" She removed one of her hands from the scientists waist and wiped a stray tear from her face. "Don't lie to me."

If anything could make Jemma feel guilty it was the look she was receiving from Skye, eyes wide and glistening and teeth biting her lower lip. "This is going to be my first Christmas away from my family, we usually spend it together, but I can't think year." 

The holiday was only a week away, and there was no way they would be able to stop off in England, not when they had so many missions coming up that meant their time was all consumed. Skye pecked Jemma's lips, "you have me." 

.::.

_'I don't want a lot for Christmas,_  

_There is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

 

_I don't need to hang my stocking,_

_There upon the fireplace,_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy,_

_With a toy of Christmas day'_  
  

Skye had left Jemma to her thoughts, she knew how important they were and she didn't want to smother her. She went off in search of something to eat, she was starving and she couldn't think about how she would help Jemma with her problem on an empty stomach.

 When she got to the small kitchenette May was in there fixing herself a sandwich. Skye mirrored her and both women worked in silence, until May broke it. "How are you and Simmons doing?"

 Skye widened her eyes in alarm, even Fitz knew nothing of their relationship. "Jemma and I are..." She trailed off, looking for the right words. "We aren't in a relationship, well we are, but she isn't my girlfriend." 

Even though she didn't say much, May always managed to ask just the right questions to make Skye trip over her words. "As long as you don't hurt her. Has she spoken to you about Christmas yet?"

Surprised again, Skye eyed the other woman with a wary look. "I'm not sure what I can do, I mean, I want to do something for her, but what?" 

"You know her best" replied May as she picked up her complete sandwich and left the kitchen to return to the cockpit. 

Skye forgot about her sandwich and went off in search of Fitz.

She found him stood in the briefing room, looking at things on the holo table. He hummed his acknowledgement but didn't look up. "What can I do for you?" 

Skye leant against the screen on the wall, watching the engineer work for a moment, her breathing was jumpy. "I don't know what to do for Jemma for Christmas. She's feeling homesick but I don't know how to help, have you got any ideas?" 

"Well, whenever she was homesick at MIT she would put on one of her mums jumpers, or watch one of her home movies." 

Biting her lip Skye looked at her hands, "but I have neither of those." 

Fitz closed down whatever he was working on and walked around the table so they were on,y a few metres apart. "I can help you with the movies, I think I have a few on my hard drive. As for the jumper, if I didn't have a home jumper handy I just gave her mine." His voice was barely a whisper, but Skye understood him perfectly. 

 "Thank you!" 

.::.

_'I don't need to hang my stocking,_

_There upon the fireplace,_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy,_

_With a toy of Christmas day_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas,_

_I won't even ask for snow,_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting,_

_Underneath the mistletoe'_

 

When Jemma left the lab that evening she hadn't seen Skye since lunch. She headed straight to the showers, when she had a long shower to wash away the lingering feeling of the various chemicals that she had been using. 

For a long while she stood under the spray relishing the hot water, hot enough to make her skin red but not hot enough to scold her. She washed her hair through with strawberry shampoo, washed it out, then stepped out of the shower. 

 Jemma returned to her bunk and changed into a comfortable loose shirt and jeans, it was the evening anyway so she wouldn't be called for duty. Before she left her bunk again she checked the coast was clear, she didn't want anyone catching her sneaking into Skye's. 

 She knew the passcode but she decided to knock, and almost as soon as her knuckles left the plastic coated metal the door slid open to reveal Skye sat on her bed, knees to her chest with a bowl of popcorn balanced on the covers and her laptop open. 

"What's this?" Jemma asked curiously, walking over when Skye patted the bed beside her. 

 It was dark in the room, especially when the door shut, but the laptop illuminated Skye's face enough for Jemma to see the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "You were sad you couldn't spend Christmas at home, so I borrow your old home movies from Fitz and though you might like to watch them through." She picked up a dark fabric object from her side nearest the wall, "I also have my jumper for you." 

 Jemma resisted the urge to kiss Skye as she took the jumper and pulled it over her head, it fit perfectly as was slightly warm already from where Skye had put it. As she pulled the sleeves over her hands she felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Is it too much? Don't you like it?" The taller girl asked from the bed, reaching for the laptop.

Jemma shook her head and climbed onto the small bed. "It's perfect, absolutely perfect." She used one covered hand to turn Skye's face towards her, then used the other for support as she leaned closer and captured her lips. 

Saying she was surprised would be an understatement, Skye wasn't expecting her to kiss her, and especially not like she was now. Since their first kiss when she was trapped in that medic pod they kept sharing small kisses here and there, but there wasn't much power behind those. 

This kiss though, it was blowing her mind. Skye could feel herself becoming consumed by it. She couldn't concentrate on anything except the lips on her own and the woman hovering above her. When Jemma pulled away she looked as surprised as Skye felt, she blushed deep and moved away from where she had started to straddle the taller girl. 

 "Jesus Jemma! Where did you learn to kiss like that!" Skye panted, "that was extremely hot."

 Jemma squeaked, and dropped down on the bed to nestle into Skye's side. "I'm just as surprised as you are!" She tilted her head up to look at her lover, and signed contently. "You're extremely pretty" she giggled, as if she was drunk.

"Me? Have you seen yourself Jem?" Skye reached forward and pressed the space bar on her laptop to start the collection of movies, then settled back in the corner. 

.::.

_'I won't make a list and send it,_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick,_

_I won't even stay awake to,_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you hear tonight,_

_Holding onto me so tight,_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you,_

_You, baby'_

 

It was only after they had finished watching all of the movies that Skye realised Jemma had fallen asleep. The slightly older girl was curled into a tight ball with her head resting on Skye's shoulder. With gentle fingers she brushed the hair out of Jemma's mouth and slid her down the bed.

 She didn't know what time it was, but it was dark outside so she guessed it was late. Yawning, she shut the window and tried to shut the laptop down without moving Jemma too much. She managed to use her feet to do it, but somehow she realised that changing her clothes was not an option. 

 Skye woke with an arm and leg thrown over Jemma, the smaller woman was already awake, watching her intently. She tilted her head up to kiss Skye. "I could get used to this" Skye murmured sleepily in reply. The arm she had thrown around Jemma's waist tightened to bring her in. "Waking up with a beautiful woman in my bed." She tenderly kissed the scientists irresistible lips, drawing it out lazily.

 "How do you think I felt, waking up with you hugging me. I thought I was dreaming." Skye rolled onto her back, Jemma moved to hover above her. "You're exceptionally sexy, you know that right."

 She scoffed, "no ones sexy when they're sleeping, least of all me." She closed her eyes, trying not to imagine what she could do with Jemma straddling her hips like she was. 

"Well, I beg to differ" she punctuated each word with a kiss somewhere around Skye's face, starting with her nose. "You haven't seen yourself."

Skye shook her head, "yeah, because bed head and morning breath are such a turn on." 

In response Jemma blushed, she didn't know what to reply with so she slid off of Skye and climbed off of the bed. "I should probably go before someone catches us." 

She slipped out the room before Skye could reply. "Right, okay" she muttered to the empty door. 

.::.

 

' _Oh all the lights are shining,_

_So brightly everywhere,_

_And the sound of children's,_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing,_

_Santa, womt bring me the one I need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?'_

 

Skye didn't have chance to catch up with Jemma until late afternoon, but when she did she found the scientist hunched over her desk scribbling on a note pad. There were crumpled sheets of line paper littering the floor around her. 

 She shot a glance at Fitz, who returned an equally confused look. He mouthed something to her but she didn't quite catch it. "Jemma?" 

 The scientist jumped, turning around so quickly that she toppled off the chair. Skye shot forward to catch her just before she hit the ground. "What's going on?" 

 "Nothing! I'm just surprised, that's all." She was an awful liar, and she knew it.

Skye raised her eyebrow, tightening her grip on Jemma as she pulled then up. "That's not it, now tell me what's bothering you. Why did you leave my bunk in such a hurry this morning? Did I say something?" 

 "No!" She protested, pressing herself into Skye. "It's, well it's stupid really." Skye coaxed her to continue by rubbing circles in the small of her back. "I think I liked this morning too much, too much for what we are."

 She paused the rubbing and brought her hand around to hold Jemma's shoulder. "What are we?"

"I don't know, that's the problem." She dropped her head into Skye's chest. "I was worried that you didn't want to be with me the same way that I wanted to be with you."

Skye tried to hold back a giggle, but she couldn't "is this you asking me out? Because the answer is 100 percent yes!"

.::.

_'Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_This is all I'm asking for,_

_I just want to see my baby,_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own,_

_More then I could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you,_

_You, baby'_

That evening Jemma still couldn't believe it, they were both curled up in Jemma's bunk. Skye was in her arms, and it felt like she had been for years. Every so often Skye would look up and kiss her, as if to make sure that she was still there. 

 They were watching an old episode of Doctor Who, one of Jemma's favourites that Skye was quickly coming to like. "Today feels unreal" Jemma whispered in the dark, "this morning I woke up in your bed, and now you're in mine." 

"I know the feeling, I'm waiting to wake up." She closed her eyes, "am I dreaming?" 

Jemma grasped her chin, tilting it up and kissing her hard. Skye twisted in her grip, turning so that they were face to face and she could drop her legs either side of Jemma's petite waist. Her hands roamed up and down, from under her arms to where their thighs met. Jemma moaned, and Skye took advantage of the space to slip in her tongue and begin the battle. 

Skye gasped into Jemma's mouth when the smaller girl raked her teeth over her bottom lip. They broke away from each other at the same time.

"Let's take this slowly" Skye suggested, knowing that Jemma was thinking the same. 

Jemma nodded, "okay love."

.::.

_'All I want for Christmas is you, baby,_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby,_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby,_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby.'_


End file.
